todlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Elin
Description " See you when I see you ! " The Elins have one driving goal: if it’s not good for nature, stop it. Older and wiser than they appear, they join with forces of nature and mortal races to sweep their enemies from the battlefield. Harmony with the environment is of supreme importance to them. The petite stature and often childish behavior of the Elins leads many to underestimate them. Those who get on their bad side will soon discover that nature is a wild and unrelenting power – the Elins do not adhere to the constraints and principles seen in other races. They can also have an often vicious sense of humor, and their at-times strange mannerisms are off-putting to many of the other races, making them less well-loved than some. History Building corporeal forms around tiny fragments of her own divine being, the goddess Elinu created the Elins. Their physical appearance reflected the youngest daughter of Arun's naïve desire for beauty and peace. After Elinu's death, the Goddess Seren took the charge of watching over the Elins. An Elin Queen governs both the Elins and the Poporis, with whom they share a history and a mission. The Queen, the two Princesses Arin & Rida, and their forces have proven their wisdom and diplomatic prowess in peace, and their tactical and fighting prowess in war. Biology Being fragments of Elinu's or Seren's divine power shaped into corporal form, the Elins are immortal creatures and do not die of old age. Their animal ears and tail remind them of their duty as the protectors of nature and all living things. Elins have two sets of ears; That of a human and that of an animal. While their human ears pick up normal sounds like any other creature, their animal ears hear the 'voice of nature'. If by a terrible accident their physical body is terminated, their spirit returns to the dream of nature, where they are later reborn in a new body. Elins do not reproduce, they were created by Elinu (new Elins are now created by Seren), using tiny portions of her own divine being. Racial Attributes Their tight connection to nature helps Elins gather plant resources faster than other races. They are at home in water, and swim much faster than other Races. Elins hate to waste time, and can speed up their movement when they wish to do so. But on the other hand, if they move slowly and carefully, Elins can sneak by monsters & creatures. Elins Today Both the Elins and Poporis champion the cause of nature, but the bond between them is deeper than that (remember that Poporis are animals awaken into sentient beings by Elins). As a single nation they repair, protect, and preserve the world they live in and love above all else. The Popori Nation was among the first to join the federation. Recognizing the Argon Invasion to be a threat to all nature, the Elin Queen promptly rallied all of her forces, Popori and Elin, to the cause. Capital City : Pora Elinu Pora Elinu is not a large city, being wholly contained inside the trunk of a single tree, but it holds a large place in the Elins' hearts. Pora Elinu stands as a tribute to the Goddess Elinu and a pledge to always pursue her goals. When the Elin Queen has to deal with matters of state, she and her court are found in Pora Elinu, but usually she leads her forces in combat on the Argon front. Gallery Elin6.jpg Elin5.jpg Elin4.jpg Elin2.jpg Elin1.jpg